Das Sonnenrad
by Lady Arcano
Summary: Harry kommt aus den Ferien wieder und scheint sich irgendwie verändert zu haben. Und dann wird auch noch an Halloween etwas längst Vergessenes wieder eingeführt. Was es ist? Das müsst ihr schon selber lesen! WARNUNG ÜBERARBEITUNG IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen! Also, wie schon angekündigt ist dies meine überarbeitete Fassung von „Das Sonnenrad". Allerdings werde ich nicht wie bisher geplant bis Ostern alles überarbeitet haben. Ich muss die nächste Zeit arbeiten gehen und werde folglich länger brauchen. Sorry. 

Bevor es gleich losgeht noch eine Bitte: Am Ende dieses Kapitels stehen ZWEI WICHTIGE NACHRICHTEN. Bitte, lest sie. Eine betrifft diese Story, die andere an sich! 

Jetzt aber los! (Und natürlich gehört nichts mir. augen-verdreh)

**--Zeitangaben--**

„**Gesprochenes"**

‚**Gedachtes'**

**Chapter 1: Verdacht**

_--In Zaubertränke--_

Die wenigen Unterhaltungen, die im Kerkerraum noch liefen, stoppten, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Raum betrat. Als er vor der Klasse angekommen war, musterte er alle seine Schüler aus kalt funkelnden, schwarzen Augen. 

"Wir werden heute einen recht komplizierten Trank brauen, welcher gegen innere Verletzungen hilft. Da ich bezweifle, dass dies viele Schüler aus eigener Kraft schaffen werden,..." , bei diesen Worten schweifte sein Blick durch die vor ihm sitzenden Schüler und ruhte kurz auf Neville Longbottom, der sofort seinen Blick senkte und rot anlief. 

"...und ich keine Lust habe die Überreste anderer in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen, arbeitet ihr heute in Gruppen!"

In der vorletzten Reihe tauschten drei Freunde nun besorgte Blicke aus. Harry, Hermine und Ron wussten, dass dies eigentlich nur Gruppenarbeit mit den Slytherins bedeuten konnte. Und tatsächlich meinte Snape: "Ich werde nun die Gruppen vorlesen. Granger und Zabini, Brown und Bulstrode, Parkinson und..."

Bei den Worten des Professors verdrehten viele Schüler die Augen und seufzten genervt auf, packten jedoch ihre Sachen und gingen zu ihren Partnern. Harry schaute voll Mitleid zu seinen zwei besten Freunden, welche inzwischen neben ihren neuen Partnern saßen. 

"...sowie noch Potter und... Malfoy." Mit einem inneren Stöhnen erhob sich Harry und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben dem blonden Slytherin nieder. Im Stillen dachte Harry,Denk daran, was du dir für dieses Jahr vorgenommen hast! Egal was Malfoy sagt, du gibst keinen Laut von dir! Meine Zeit ist zu kostbar, um sie mit Nachsitzen oder Streitereien zu verbringen.' Doch der bissige Kommentar, den Harry erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Stattdessen meinte Draco: "Potter, geh die Zutaten holen. Ich habe heute noch etwas anderes vor!" 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich der Angesprochene, was ihm sowohl von Draco wie auch dem Tränkelehrer, der sie heimlich beobachtete, überraschte Blicke einbrachte. Doch dies bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Er hatte sich tief in den dunklen Eichenschrank gelehnt und fischte nach den Zutaten, die er heute brauchen würde.

Sobald Harry alles hatte, ging er langsam zu seinem Tisch zurück, legte seine Mitbringsel ab und fing an diese zu bearbeiten, wie es vorgeschrieben war. Mit einem Blick auf die Anweisungen an der Tafel seufzte er leise und sagte mehr zu sich selbst als an jemand anderen: 

"Hoffentlich schaut sich Snape noch einmal seine Anweisungen an, sonst gibt es hier ein riesiges Chaos."

Er war gerade dabei die zweite Rübe zu schälen, als er zu seinem Gegenüber schaute. Bei dessen Anblick musste Harry leise kichern. Der sonst so gefasste Draco Malfoy saß auf seinem Platz und sah ihn an, als hätte er verkündet, dass Voldemort mit Kuscheltier und Daumen im Mund schlafe. 

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihm allerdings zu bunt und mit leichtem Sarkasmus, da sich der Slytherin einfach nicht wieder fasste, meinte er: "Du kannst deinen Fliegenfänger wieder zu machen, Malfoy. Erstens habe ich hier genug Sumpffliegen, und zweitens glaube ich kaum, sosehr dich das jetzt auch enttäuschen mag, dass diese Fliegen dich so anziehend finden werden, um zu dir zu kommen." 

Draco klappte seinen Mund schnell wieder zu, bevor er jedoch noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, kam auch schon Snape angerauscht und fragte mit eisiger Stimme: "Was ist hier los? Warum haben sie noch nicht mit ihrem Trank angefangen?"

Ehe Harry antworten konnte, sagte Draco mit ungläubiger Stimme, jedoch ohne jeglichen Hohn: "Professor, er meint, dass in ihren Anweisungen ein Fehler ist."

Auf diese Antwort hin musterte Snape den Gryffindor kalt, bevor er sich ganz an Harry wandte. 

"Und wo soll dieser Fehler sein, Mr. Potter?" 

Doch der Angesprochene ließ sich nicht von Snape aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern antwortet ganz gelassen: "In der fünften Zeile haben sie geschrieben, dass die Sumpffliegen halbiert und noch vor den Schlangenschuppen in den Kessel gegeben werden müssen. Würde man diese Anweisungen wirklich genau so befolgen, würde man nicht den von ihnen gewünschten Heiltrank brauen." 

Während Harry gesprochen hatte, hatten alle anderen von ihren Tätigkeiten an ihren Kesseln abgelassen und starrten nun den Schwarzhaarigen mit offenen Mündern an. Es hatte bis jetzt noch kein Gryffindor je gewagt so normal mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer zu reden. Zudem hatte er gerade behauptet, dass Snape einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Als er dann weitersprach, gab es ein paar entsetzte Keucher unter den Schülern. 

"Man würde stattdessen ein Gift herstellen, welches auch Insenus genannt wird. Es betäubt die Nervenbahnen und hinterlässt sehr starke Krämpfe. Der Name kommt von den Insekten, welche benutzt werden, um das Gift in den Kreislauf der zu vergiftenden Person zu bringen."

Als er nun geendet hatte, blickte er zum ersten Mal von der Tafel auf und bemerkte die Stille, die sich im Klassenraum breit gemacht hatte. Das einzige was man hörte, war ein leises Rieseln. Harry suchte den Ursprung dieses Geräuschs und erbleichte, als er es gefunden hatte. Neville hatte, ohne es zu merken das Fläschchen mit den zerstoßenen Froschaugen umgestoßen und diese rieselten nun in seinen Kessel, welcher langsam aber sicher eine immer dunklere Farbe annahm.

Erschrocken sprang er auf, und lief zu dem besagten, nun schon dunkel grauen Kessel. Durch die plötzlichen Bewegungen Harrys, erwachten auch die anderen wieder und sahen fragend Harry zu, welcher das umgefallene Glas aufgehoben hatte und nun sehr beunruhigt schien. 

Auch Snape bemerkte dies, sah aber durch die ganzen Schüler die Farbe des Kesselinhaltes nicht. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder los Potter? Und hören Sie gefälligst auf meine Zutaten zu verschwenden. Was machen Sie da überhaupt!"

"Wenn sie sich nicht gleich hier her bewegen, finden sie es auf eine Art und Weise heraus, die ihnen nicht gefallen wird, Professor." , antwortete Harry mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, während er weiterhin verzweifelt verschiedene Zutaten in den Trank gleiten ließ.

Snape wollte schon eine passende Antwort geben, als er ein immer lauter werdendes Summen hörte. Sofort schritt er zu Harry, und als sein Blick auf den nun schwarzen Trank fiel, wurde auch er kreideweiß. Der Inhalt des Kessels wurde immer dunkler, bevor er schließlich tief schwarz wurde. Hatte ein Trank eine schwarze Farbe bedeutete dies immer, dass nichts mehr gegen das Explodieren des Kessels gemacht werden konnte. 

Schnell zog Snape seinen Zauberstab, um zumindest einen Schutzwall zu errichten, als er den Gryffindor leise neben sich murmeln hörte. "Zu spät." 

Mit einem lauten Krachen flog der Kessel in die Luft und verteilte das schwarze Gebräu auf allen Personen im Kerker. Ein lautes Gekreische entstand, als die Schüler mit dem Trank in Berührung kamen. Viele sprangen auf und liefen wie aufgehetzte Hühner herum. Nur Snape hatte es geschafft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein leichtes Schild um sich herum zu errichten, wodurch er verschont blieb. [AN: Schade! Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was mit Snape passiert wäre.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ein riesiges Durcheinender im Kerker herrschte, ließ Snape ein paar Knaller mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs los, wodurch wieder Ruhe in die Klasse kam. "Alle setzen sich augenblicklich wieder auf ihre Plätze und verhalten sich ruhig. Ich werde Sie nacheinander Aufrufen und Sie sagen mir, was an Ihnen anders ist."

Als alle saßen, fing Snape mit dem ersten Tisch auf der Gryffindorseite an und lief langsam durch den ganzen Raum. An jedem Tisch blieb er stehen, fragte, was sich verändert hatte und gab Gegenmittel heraus. So kurierte er endlosen Haarwuchs, gewachsene Tierschwänze, überlange Körperteile [AN: Nicht was ihr denkt! Finger, Nasen und ähnliches natürlich! und vieles mehr. Als letztes stand er bei Malfoys und Potters Tisch und reichte dem Slytherin gleich etwas gegen seine überlangen Haare, welche daraufhin wieder auf ihre normale Länge schrumpften. 

"Und Sie, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hielt sein Gesicht gesengt und murmelte noch ein paar letzte Zaubersprüche, wobei er hoffte, dass es half. Dann erste schaute er auf und  
sagte mit fester Stimme: "Mir ist nichts passiert. Alles in Ordnung." Snape musterte Harry eingehend, bis er sich schließlich entschloss, so zu tun, als wäre es in Ordnung. Mit einem kurzen Nicken wandte er sich ab und schloss die Stunde. 

"Mr. Malfoy, auf ein Wort bitte."

Während nun die Schüler zusammen packten und zu ihrer nächsten Stunde gingen, beobachtete Snape einen Schüler unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln.

,Ich komme schon noch hinter dein Geheimnis, Potter. Dieser Trank hat etwas mit dir gemacht, da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Als ich bei dir stand verschwammen deine Konturen leicht. Außerdem stört mich irgendetwas an dir. Nur was?'

Als alle Schüler bis auf Draco den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte Snape sich diesem zu. "Draco, hast du irgendetwas Merkwürdiges an Potter bemerkt?" 

"Onkel Sev, du musst dich schon etwas genauer ausdrücken.", meinte der Blonde leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Das er auf einmal Zaubertränke beherrscht und sarkastisch sein kann, müsste auch dir aufgefallen sein." 

"Natürlich ist mir das auch aufgefallen. Nein, ich meine, nachdem der Kessel explodierte. Als ich bei euch stand, habe ich gesehen, wie seine Konturen leicht verschwammen, bis er schließlich den Blick hob."

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, bis Draco weitersprach. "Mmmm. Ich glaube, ich sollte mit den anderen einen noch genaueren Blick auf ihn werfen. Wir haben jetzt noch zusammen Flugunterricht." 

"Macht dies. Falls ihr etwas findet, gebt mir Bescheid, ja?" 

"Aber immer. Bis heute Abend, Sev." Mir diesen Worten beeilte sich der Slytherin, um zu seiner nächsten Stunde zu kommen.

_DasSonnenrad_

Inzwischen waren Hermine, Harry und Ron auf dem Weg zu ihrer letzten Stunde an diesem Tag: Flugunterricht. Doch weder Ron noch Hermine merkten, dass sich Harry immer weiter nach hinten fallen ließ. 

Sobald Harry sich sicher war, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten,beschwor er einen kleinen Spiegel und musterte sich eingehend. 

,Doch, ist wieder alles in Ordnung.' , dachte er zufrieden, bevor er den Spiegel wieder verschwinden ließ. Dann hetzte er schnell den anderen beiden nach. 

,Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn die anderen gesehen hätten, wie ich jetzt wirklich aussehe. Ron würde bestimmt einen Anfall bekommen. Und Hermine...'

‚Bei ihr wäre es bestimmt lustig zu beobachten. Erst geschockt, dann Erfreut? Oder würde sie doch erst in einem Buch nachschlagen?' ,dachte er, als er über den Rasen zum Quidditchfeld rannte.

Harry bemerkte die Person nicht, die ihn schon beobachtete, seit er den Spiegel heraufbeschworen hatte. 

Sobald er das Feld betrat, hörte er auch schon Professor Hooch reden. 

"Heute werden wir ein kleines Match austragen. Jedes Tor wird mit 10 Hauspunkten belohnt und die Gewinnermannschaft bekommt noch einmal 50. Ihr habt eine Viertelstunde um eure Mannschaften zusammen zu stellen." 

Nach dieser Ankündigung sammelten sich die zwei Gruppen untereinander und berieten sich. "Ich finde, dass Harry den Sucher spielen sollte, sowie Ron den Torwart.", erklärte Hermine in ihrer sachlichen Art. Es hatte niemand etwas dagegen, doch bei den anderen Positionen gab es ein großes Gerangel. Dies ging solange, bis es Harry schließlich zu bunt wurde. 

"Jetzt seid doch endlich mal ruhig! Seamus, Dean, Hermine. Ihr spielt die Jäger. Ihr habt einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Teamwork und könnt im Notfall auch selber sehen, wo ihr am meisten gebraucht werdet.", bestimmte Harry in einer Tonlage, die keinen Widerspruch zu ließ. Die Angesprochenen nickten knapp um ihre Zustimmung zu signalisieren.

"Levander, Neville. Ihr spielt die Treiber. Ihr habt eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und könnt Distanzen einschätzen. Irgendjemand was dagegen?". Doch niemand sagte etwas. Sie wussten, dass Harry ein hervorragender Spieler war und vertrauten seinen Entscheidungen. Außerdem wagte es niemand gegen diese Tonlage oder den stechenden Blick, mit dem er alle anschaute, zu wiedersprechen. 

"Gut. Dann also auf in den Kampf.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. "Lasst uns die Slytherins platt machen, was meint ihr?" 

"Klaro!", schrieen die anderen Spieler und ließen sich von Harry zu Madam Hooch führen, um das Spiel zu beginnen. 

_DasSonnenrad_

Als beide Mannschaften bereit waren und sich gegenüber standen, blies Madame Hooch in ihre Pfeife und eröffnete somit das Spiel. Sofort schossen fünfzehn Besen, Madam Hooch als Schiri mit einberechnet, in die Luft und ein hitziges Spiel begann. Dean kommentierte derweil das Spiel vom Boden aus. 

"Granger hat sich nun den Quaffel geschnappt und sprintet auf die Tore zu. Sie weicht in letzter Sekunde einem Klatscher aus. Sie wirft und... ja, sie trifft! Zehn zu Null für Gryffindor."

Währenddessen, kreiste Harry über dem Geschehen und suchte mit den Augen alles nach dem goldenen Schnatz ab. Als er Draco aus den Augenwinkeln heraus auf sich zufliegen sah, stöhnte er leise. ,Warum immer ich?', schoss es ihm nur noch durch den Kopf, als der Blonde ihn auch schon erreicht hatte. 

"Hey Potter." "Malfoy.", grüßte Harry neutral zurück und beeilte sich von seinem "Lieblingsslytherin" weg zu kommen. Zum Glück für Harry, tauchte der Schnatz gerade in diesem Moment vor seiner Nase auf. Mit einer schnellen Geste hatte er ihn gefangen und somit das Spiel gewonnen. 

_DasSonnenrad_

Nachdem sich die große Halle nach dem Abendessen geleert hatte, machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu seinem Patenonkel. Als er die dunkle Eichentür erreichte, klopfte er und betrat nach einem „Herein" die Räume Snapes. 

"Hi Sev." 

"Hallo Draco. Und, habt ihr etwas über Harry herausgefunden?" 

"Nein, tut mir leid. Das einzige, was noch überraschend scheint, ist, dass er nicht mehr mit mir streiten will und mir anscheinend aus dem Weg geht. Doch mehr konnte ich nicht finden."

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er heute leicht abwesend schien? So, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt?"

Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Draco zögernd meinte: „Meinst du, es hat mit den Vorfällen im letzten Jahr zu tun?"

Snapes Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als er nachdenklich antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass er dieses Jahr einfach alle verbalen Angriffe auf Slytherins einstellt?"

Mit einem erneuten Blick auf Draco wurden Snapes Gesichtszüge etwas weicher. „Du wünscht dir, das er es damals war, der euch gerettet hat, nicht wahr?"

Der leichte Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen war Antwort genug. 

"Danke schön, Draco. Ach ja, könntet ihr ihn auch in Zukunft ein bisschen näher unter die Lupe nehmen? Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht." Der letzte Satz war fast geflüstert, als wenn er ein laut gesprochener Gedanke gewesen wäre.

Doch auch Draco war dieser Ansicht. Hier war irgendetwas faul. Und sie würden schon herausbekommen, was es war! 

_DasSonnenrad_

_DasSonnenrad_

Also, nun zu dem Wichtigsten momentan. (BITTE, lest zumindest Punkt 2!)

1) Das HAUPT-PAIRING: Bisher habe ich nur auf animexx in dieser Beziehung Antworten bekommen. Übrigens tendieren alle zum dreier. Hat sonst keiner eine Meinung? Zur Auswahl stehen Zwillinge/Harry 

oder

Zwillinge/Harry/Draco

Sagt mir Bescheid, okay? Ansonsten wird's der Vierer. Im Nächsten Kapitel kommt das Ergebnis! 

**2.)WICHTIG!**

Eine Autorin hat auf eine Story hochgestellt, die ihr nicht gehört. Als die Original-Autorin vor etwa 8 Wochen (!) an schrieb, blieb jedoch jede Reaktion aus. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sonst eigentlich grundlos Storys von innerhalb von kürzester Zeit heruntergenommen werden (hustRated Rhust), ist es schon erstaunlich, dass in diesem Fall NICHTS geschieht. Vor allem, da inzwischen mehrere Leute täglich an schreiben! Wenn ihr helfen wollt dieses Unrecht zu beheben, dann schickt doch bitte eine Mail an support von Ihr müsst an support schreiben, da der eigentlich dafür vorgesehene Link anscheinend nicht beachtet wird! Den Vordruck ( und genauere Infos) findet ihr im live-journal von **nlblake.** Die Adresse dafür lautet:

http/nlblake.

Sollte dieser nicht funktionieren, könnt den Vordruck des Briefes auch von meiner Seite auf finden:

(http/

Für Fragen stehe ich jederzeit bereit! Und bitte, **GEBT DIE NACHRICHT WEITER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir!**

**Kapitel 2: Traurige Hoffnung**

_--eine Woche später--_

Die Sonne ging langsam über den Ländereien von Hogwarts auf, als ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor die Augen aufschlug. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht Harrys aus, als er aus dem Bett sprang und sich, so schnell er konnte, fertig machte.

Noch mit nassen Haaren vom Duschen schlich sich Harry, unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen, durch den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum und durch die Gänge Hogwarts, bis er schließlich vor einer Wand stehen blieb. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte "Uvendo", wobei er die Wand mit einer komplizierten Bewegung berührte. Sofort bildete sich eine Tür, welche sich, sobald er hindurch gegangen war, wieder vollkommen in die Wand einfügte.

Die Räume, die Harry gerade betreten hatte, waren Licht durchflutet und in warmen Farben gehalten. Doch der Gryffindor hatte für all dies keine Augen. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und ging durch eine weitere Tür, welche zum Labor führte.

Sobald er den Kessel sah, welcher auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hinbrodelte, wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

‚Ja! Es ist silbern geworden. Jetzt müsste ich theoretisch nur noch das Einhornhaar und die Phönixfeder dazugeben.'

Schnell nahm er den Kessel von der Flamme und gab die letzten Zutaten hinein.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten stetigen Rührens, änderte der Trank seine Farbe. Er wurde immer heller, bis er aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten schien.

Harry entnahm eine Pipette des Trankes und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch, welcher an der Wand hinter ihm stand. Dort ließ er ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf ein Stück Fell fallen.

Gespannt beobachtete er das Fell für ein paar Minuten, bis sich ein leises Zischen vernehmen ließ. Schnell nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und holte tief Luft. Dann konzentrierte er sich mit aller Kraft.

„Mostras la estructura biológico y adoptar el aspecto humano"

(AN: Es soll heißen: Zeige die biologische Struktur und nehme eine menschliche Erscheinung an. Allerdings ist mein Spanisch mehr als nur eingerostet. .')

Ein gleißender Strahl aus silbrig grauen Lichts umgab die dabei immer feiner werdenden Haare, als Harry anfing die Worte zu murmeln. Doch je weiter er kam, desto heller wurde die Farbe der Magie und desto anstrengender wurde es den Spruch zu Ende zu führen.

Am Schluss fiel er ausgelaugt in einen Sessel, der glücklicherweise hinter ihm stand. Doch seine Augen leuchteten.

"Yeah! Ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Remus, mach dich bereit. Du wirst bald deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt bekommen!"

Nachdem Harry wieder etwas erholt hatte, füllte er den restlichen Trank in Flakons und beschriftete diese ordentlich. Nun musste er nur noch alles säuberlich verstauen und eine Probe, mit Erklärung für den Gebrauch, an das Forschungsinstitut für Tränke schicken.

Sobald er all dies erledigt hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig. Es war ein erhabenes Gefühl, welches Harry durchflutete. Nach über einem Jahr an Versuchen, Fehlschlägen und Explosionen, hatte er es geschafft. Da störte es ihn nicht einmal, dass er sein morgendliches Training an diesem Tag vernachlässigte.

Ein etwas trauriges Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

‚Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir hiermit, Remus. Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht den letzten deiner Freunde nehmen.' Mühsam musste Harry bei diesem Gedanken schlucken. War es überhaupt möglich, einem Mörder wie ihm zu verzeihen?

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, während ihm eine einsame Träne die Wange entlang rann. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und er wurde bleich. Es war viertel vor acht. Der Unterricht würde bald beginnen!

‚Verdammter Mist. Und ausgerechnet Zaubertränke.', dachte Harry. Schnell wischte er sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, versiegelte hinter sich seine Räume und spurtete die Gänge entlang. Dass er noch gar nichts gegessen hatte, ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. In seinen Augen war es wichtiger, dass er seine Schultasche, die er glücklicherweise an diesem Morgen mitgenommen hatte, bei sich hatte und so schnell wie möglich zu Snapes Unterricht gelangte.

‚Ich könnte wetten, dass die Slytherins wieder versuchen werden irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches an mir zu finden.' Harry schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken gereizt.

Seit er in der Stunde letzte Woche diesen Fehler von Snape gefunden hatte, folgten ihm dauernd Slytherins. Seinen zwei Freunden war dies nicht aufgefallen, aber ihm dafür um so mehr.

‚Dass ich Idiot aber auch meine Klappe nicht halten konnte. Es hätte sonst garantiert niemand bemerkt, dass ich ein Genie in Tränke bin. All die Jahre sind nun umsonst, in denen ich mich dumm gestellt habe! Und warum? Nur, weil ich mal zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen habe, um an dem Trank zu experimentieren. Ich bin doch erbärmlich!'

Gedanklich seufzte er laut, während er die letzten Kurven und Gänge zu den Kerkern entlang schlitterte.

‚Wie kann ich das nur wieder gerade biegen?'

_DasSonnenrad_

So verging langsam die Zeit. Im Unterricht stellte sich Harry blöd und vermasselte absichtlich ein paar Sachen. Außerdem zog er sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden zurück. Dies machte er allerdings so geschickt, dass fast niemand etwas bemerkte. Nur hatte er damit die Slytherins und vor allem seine engsten Freunde unterschätzt.

_DasSonnenrad_

_--Tag vor Halloween, Mittagessen--_

Harry saß in der großen Halle, als sich eine braune Eule vor ihm niederließ.

Schnell nahm er den Brief entgegen und las ihn sich leise durch. Dass er

dabei von ein paar Personen beobachtet wurde, bemerkte Harry nicht. Er war zu sehr mit seiner Post beschäftigt:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ihr neuer Trank in unsere Listen_

_aufgenommen wurde. Da der von Ihnen erfundene Trank jedoch nur sehr schwer herzustellen ist, wurden unsere besten Meister benachrichtigt. Diese werden sich in den nächsten drei bis sechs Monaten mit Ihrem neuen Trank beschäftigen und wir hoffen, das Sie in dieser Beziehung bereit sind sich mit den entstehenden Fragen auseinander zu setzen._

_Natürlich werden wir Ihrem Wunsch nach Verschwiegenheit gerne nachkommen, weshalb Sie alle Fragen als eine anonyme Person durch uns erhalten werden._

_Um Ihre Zustimmung zu geben müssen Sie nichts weiter tun, als am Ende des Briefes Ihre Unterschrift an die vorgegebene Stelle zu schreiben. _

_Sollten unsere Versuche erfolgreich sein, könnten wir uns vorstellen zu Weihnachten den neuen Trank in die Geschäfte zu bringen. _

_Wie üblich wurde auch an alle übrigen Tränkemeister, die uns bekannt sind, Informationen über ihre Neuentwicklung geschickt. _

_Wie sie es sich wünschten, wird ihre Identität auch hier vollkommen geheim gehalten!_

_In Hochachtung,_

_Tankelta Tub_

_Vorsitzende des Forschungsinstitutes für Tränke_

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schaute Harry zum Lehrertisch. Als er Snape sah,wie er mit immer größer werdenden Augen einen Brief las, konnte sich Harry nur schwer davon abhalten, laut loszulachen.

‚Hah!', dachte Harry mit kindlicher Schadenfreude. ‚Das ist für all die Jahre, in denen du mich so schlecht gemacht hast!'

Doch Harry konnte sich nicht länger an seiner Freude laben, da Hermine und Ron zum Aufbruch drängten. Sie hatten jetzt eine Freistunde und wollten mal "kurz" mit Hagrid reden.

‚Egal', dachte Harry mit einem gedanklichen Schulterzucken. ‚Unterschreib ich den Brief halt nachher.'

_DasSonnenrad_

Draco klopfte, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, an die Tür seines Onkels. Auf das folgende "Herein", betrat er die Räume und ließ sich sogleich gegenüber von Snape in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.

"Hi Sev. Sag mal, was war das für ein Brief, den du heute bekommen hast? Er sah sehr wichtig aus."

Der Angesprochene musterte Draco kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Dieser Brief war vom Forschungsinstitut für Zaubertränke. Ein neuer Trank wurde vor ein paar Tagen eingereicht. Da er jedoch sehr schwierig in der Herstellung ist, wurden die besten Meister benachrichtigt, um sich näher mit diesem Trank auseinander zu setzen. Sollte alles glatt gehen, wird er ab Weihnachten auf dem Markt zu haben sein."

Auf den fragenden Blick seines Patensohnes hin erklärte Snape den Zweck des Trankes: „Der Trank leitet die Umwandlung eines Wehrwolfes ein. Durch einen weiteren Zauberspruch wird der Werwolf, soweit die Theorie, gezwungen sein menschliches Äußeres anzunehmen. Dadurch behält die entsprechende Person zwar Eigenschaften wie seine besseren Sinne oder mehr Kraft, die Transformation durch den Vollmond wird jedoch unterbunden. "

Draco sah Snape mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an. "Wie? Wer?", stotterte er. "Aber, wie kann das sein? Nicht einmal du hast es bis jetzt geschafft so einen Trank zu brauen."

"Ja, ich bin auch etwas geschockt." Ein leises Seufzen erklang. "Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie oder wer es geschafft hat so etwas Kompliziertes herzustellen. Aber eins weiß ich: Es muss ein wahrer Meister seines Fachs sein. Das kannst du mir glauben, Draco."

Eine kurze Stille entstand, die Snape schließlich durchbrach. "Und was ist mit dir? Ist dir sonst noch etwas an Harry aufgefallen?"

"Na ja. Dass er ab dem kleinen Zwischenfall alles versucht, um einen denken zu lassen es war reines Glück, hast du sicher selbst schon bemerkt, nicht wahr?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ließ Draco weiter reden.

"Aber was mich wirklich sehr verwunderte war dieser Brief, den er heute bekam. Nachdem er ihn sich durchgelesen hatte, schaute er dich an und ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er sich nur sehr schwer beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen."

"Hmm. Ich denke wirklich, dass er es sein könnte. Sowohl mit diesem Trank als auch damals. Was meinst du, Draco?"

"Ja, alles weist auf ihn hin. Aber was mich irritiert, ist die Tatsache, dass er dann eigentlich völlig anders aussehen müsste. Seine Haar- und Augenfarbe stimmen zwar, aber alle anderen Merkmale fehlen. Zum Beispiel das Tattoo. Es gibt keinen Spruch, um den ganzen Körper über eine längere Zeit, und zudem noch wenn man schläft, mit einer Illusion zu umgeben. Schon gar nicht dann, wenn es sich um magische Zeichnungen handelt, die man verbergen will. Und außerdem hätten wir das doch bemerkt." Der letzte Satz klang leicht beleidigt.

Kurz überlegte Snape, bevor er nachdenklich sagte: "Ich zweifle wirklich nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten. Überlege dir jedoch folgendes: Glaubst du wirklich das jemand, der in der Lage ist Zaubertränke der höchsten Kategorie herzustellen, nicht in der Lage ist auch eigene Sprüche herzustellen und diese zu verschleiern?"

Draco starrte seinen Patenonkel ungläubig an. Jedoch konnte man den kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen sehen.

"Du denkst also wirklich, dass er es sein könnte? Das ER uns damals gerettet hat?"

Mit leiser Stimme kam die Antwort. "Ja."

_DasSonnenrad_

_DasSonnenrad_

AN: **DANKE** an alle, die ein Kommi hinterlassen haben und an all diejenigen, die wegen und dem Story-klau tätig geworden sind!!


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween

Disclaimer: Muss ich das wirklich sagen? … … seufz… Nichts gehört mir!

Alles weitere, was ich noch loswerden will, steht wie immer am Ende. Schließlich will ich niemanden davon abhalten, meine Story zu lesen!! Nur eines noch: DANKE FÜR DIE KOMMIS!! Das gibt mir immer den Mut weiter zu schreiben.

NEIN!! Jetzt spielt auch noch beim editieren verrückt! Also nochmal...

"Sprechen"

‚_Denken'_

‚_Sprechende Hut'_

**Kapitel 3: Halloween**

Da am nächsten Tag Halloween war, und der Schulleiter aus irgendeinem Grund den Schülern freigegeben hatte, nutzten viele die Gelegenheit um auszuschlafen. So kam es auch, dass sich Harry früh an diesem Morgen auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld machte. Keiner würde heute dort sein. Er hatte deshalb extra noch einmal auf dem Plan nachgesehen.

Als der Gryffindor das Feld erreichte, ging gerade die Sonne auf. Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb er einfach stehen und betrachtete das großartige Naturspektakel. Doch dann bestieg er seinen Feuerblitz und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Augenblicklich ergriff das Gefühl der Freiheit und der Sorglosigkeit von ihm Besitz. Ja, in der Luft war er frei. Hier konnte ihm niemand Vorschriften machen!

Nachdem Harry einige Zeit geflogen war, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

‚Wenn Hermione wüsste, was ich hier gleich versuche, sie würde durchdrehen.'

Plötzlich ging er in einen steilen Sinkflug. Nur ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Boben brach er mit einer seitlichen Rolle aus, bevor er Loopings drehend um das Feld raste. "Komm schon.", feuerte er seinen Besen dabei an. "Nur noch ein kleines bisschen schneller!"

Nach ein paar Stunden, es müsste etwa Frühstückszeit sein, denn Harrys Magen knurrte, landete der Schwarzhaarige wieder. Erschöpft, aber glücklich, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ seinen Besen wieder im Schlafsaal in seinem Koffer erscheinen. Dann begab er sich zu den Umkleideräumen um noch schnell zu duschen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und zu einem reichlichen Frühstück machte.

_DasSonnenrad_

Als Harry die Halle gerade wieder verlassen wollte, erhob sich Dumbledore.

"Meine lieben Schüler. Ich muss euch bitten, dass ihr beim Verlassen der Halle den sprechenden Hut noch einmal kurz aufsetzt. Ich versichere euch, dass nichts passieren wird. Diese Maßnahme wird euch heute Abend näher erläutert. Dankeschön."

Sobald sich der Schulleiter wieder gesetzt hatte, verließen die ersten Schüler auch schon die Halle.

Währenddessen saß Harry tief in Gedanken an seinem Haustisch. Die Rede Dumbledores hatte er zwar noch mitbekommen, es interessierte ihn aber nicht sonderlich. Mit traurigen Augen schaute er in die Ferne und dachte: _‚Warum nur. Wenn Voldemort nicht wäre, könnte ich mit meinen Freunden ohne Probleme lachen und fröhlich sein. Doch so, mit der Bedrohung dieses Verrückten.'_

Harry seufzte leise. ‚_Reiß dich zusammen, Harry. Alle um dich herum sterben früher oder später durch deine Schuld. Also riegle dich gefälligst weiter von ihnen ab. Oder jedenfalls solange, bis es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu beschützen! Ja, so mache ich es. Ich trainiere weiterhin bis zum Umfallen. Ich werde sie schützen!'_

Mit diesem Gedanken stand Harry auf und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. Brav stellte er sich in die Reihe und ließ sich schließlich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Als dieser aber mit ihm sprach, erschrak er schon etwas. Der Hut sagte zwar nur drei kleine Sätze, doch diese gingen Harry für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: _‚Du kannst nicht alle allein beschützen; gib ihnen auch eine Chance! Sie sind von dir mehr abhängig als du von ihnen. Wenn du sie im Stich lässt, schaffen sie es nicht!'_

_DasSonnenrad_

Verwirrt lief Harry durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Was hatte der Hut nur damit gemeint? Doch er schob all diese Gedanken beiseite, als er vor dem Raum der Wünsche stehen blieb. Harry holte tief Luft und dachte ganz fest an einen Trainingsraum, wobei er dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab ging. Beim dritten Mal erschien eine neue Tür, durch welche er schnell ging.

Sobald Harry die Tür hinter sich ge- und verschlossen hatte, seufzte er erleichtert. Sein Blick schweifte durch den riesigen Raum, der mit Trainingsgeräten vollgestellt war. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Eine orangene Wolke legte sich daraufhin um ihn und verhüllte ihn völlig. Als sie sich wieder verzog, hatte sich Harry äußerlich verändert. Seine Größe war noch immer die Gleiche und auch an seinem Körperbau waren keine großen Veränderungen zu erkennen. Man sah ihm nun an, dass er viel trainierte, jedoch hatte er eher den Körperbau eines Schwimmers als den eines Bodybuilders. Am ehesten hatte sich seine Ausstrahlung geändert. Wirkte er vorher tollpatschig und leicht verloren, bewegte er sich nun mit einer inneren Kraft und Sicherheit.

Langsam schaute sich Harry im Raum um, inspizierte die ihm erschienen Trainingsgeräte, bevor er zufrieden nickte. „Auf in den Kampf.", feuerte er sich selbst an, bevor er zielstrebig auf die Laufstrecke trat, die den Raum umspannte. Als er sich dehnte, richtete er sich noch einmal an den Raum an sich.

„Könntest du mich wieder rechtzeitig zum Abendessen alarmieren?"

Als Antwort leuchtete der Raum kurz auf und eine Große Uhr erschien an der rechten Wand. Sie besaß eine digitale Ziffernanzeige, wobei gerade zwei Stunden und fünfundzwanzig Minuten auf ihr angegeben waren. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Harry, wie die Uhr anfing die restliche Zeit zu zählen. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man sagen, sie lief wie eine rückwärts laufende Stoppuhr.

„Danke.", meinte er noch, bevor er anfing zu laufen.

_DasSonnenrad_

**--Derzeit im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum--**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer. Jeder nutzte das für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich warme und sonnige Wetter. Nur fünf Schüler saßen in besagtem Raum in gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin, welcher eine angenehme Temperatur ausstrahlte.

"Was können wir nur machen?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt. "Er sondert sich immer mehr von uns ab und macht dies auch noch so geschickt, dass wir keine Chance haben."

"Ich würde sagen...", meldete sich Fred zu Worte. Sein Bruder beendete seinen angefangenen Satz: "...dass wir ihn einfach mit einbeziehen. Dann..."

"...kann er nichts machen."

"Ja.", meinte auch Ron. "Wenn wir Probleme haben, wird er uns immer zuhören und versuchen uns zu helfen. Nur, was könnten wir sagen?"

Leise sagte Neville: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn einfach wieder um Hilfe bei Schulsachen fragen? In der D.A. hat er uns auch immer damit geholfen."

Die anderen Vier sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. "Eine super Idee, Neville. Und wenn wir so noch Probleme haben, können wir uns sicher auch an ihn wenden. Aber vielleicht sollten wir noch ein bisschen warten, und auf jeden Fall nur mit echten Problemen zu ihm gehen."

Mit diesem Entschluss trennte sich die kleine Truppe.

_DasSonnenrad_

**--Abend, große Halle--**

Alles war wie immer großartig dekoriert. Riesige Kürbisse waren mit schrecklichen Fratzen versehen worden, welche durch Kerzen in dem gedämpften Licht der Halle noch hervorgehoben wurden. Riesige Schwärme von Fledermäusen flatterten durch den Himmel und auch die Geister taten alles in ihrer Macht liegende, um die Schüler zu erschrecken.

Erschrockene Quietscher waren immer wieder in der Halle zu vernehmen, jedoch war das Lachen überwiegend.

Auch Harry vergaß an diesem Abend einmal seine Sorgen und alberte mit seinen Freunden herum. Doch viel zu schnell war alles schon wieder vorbei, und die Reste des leckeren Festessens verschwanden wieder von den Tischen.

Als sich nun Dumbledore erhob, wurde es still in der großen Halle. "Wie ich mir

denke, möchtet ihr jetzt endlich erfahren, was der Grund für den heutigen Unterrichtsausfall und das aufsetzten des sprechenden Hutes ist."

Viele Schüler nickten zu diesen Worten zustimmend.

"Nun, da die Bedrohung von Voldemort immer größer wird hat sich das Lehrerkollegium dazu entschlossen eine alte Organisation wieder aufleben zu lassen. Dies ist eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus zwanzig Schülern, welche Bunt gemischt aus allen Häusern kommen. Sie wird extra ausgebildet und hat die Aufgabe, diese Schule zu beschützen. Die Schüler, welche dafür in Frage kommen könnten, werden vom sprechenden Hut ausgerufen und müssen nachher noch einen kleinen Test durchlaufen. Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes und dient lediglich der Suche nach den Zwanzig und ihrem Anführer. Minerva, wenn ich dich nun bitten dürfte den Hut nach vorne zu tragen?"

Unter den gespannten Blicken der Schüler, holte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor besagten Hut und stellte ihn genau vor den Lehrertisch, sodass ihn alle sehen konnten.

"Wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet, bitte ich euch in der Halle zu bleiben, bis alle anderen gegangen sind. Es sollte außerdem von jedem beachtet werden, dass die entsprechenden Schüler einer Schweigepflicht unterlegt werden." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder und wartete, genau wie alle anderen, gespannt auf die Auswahl.

Es verging etwa eine Minute, in der die Halle mucksmäuschenstill war. Die Stimmung war so angespannt, das man das Gefühl hatte sie schneiden zu können. Dann, endlich, öffnete sich ein Spalt des Hutes.

„Timon Haller"

Überrascht erhob sich ein etwas schlaksig wirkender Junge vom Tisch der Hufflepuff. Mit großen braunen Augen trat er über die Bank, als sich die anderen Hufflepuffs von ihrem Schreck erholten und laut anfingen zu jubeln. Timons Antwort bestand aus einem schiefen Grinsen, bevor er sich umwandte und zum Lehrertisch ging. Auf ein Zeichen Dumbledores wandte er sich jedoch zu den rechts neben dem Lehrertisch erschienen Stühlen und setzte sich.

„Blaise Zabini"

Selbstsicher erhob sich Blaise und machte es sich neben Timon bequem. Lautes Murmeln wurde nun laut. Wo gab es das denn? Ein Hufflepuff und ein Slytherin, die sich verstanden?

„Jennifer Bick"

Eine Ravenclaw mit kurzen roten Haaren erhob sich selbstsicher und setzte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken neben Blaise. Dies verursachte noch mehr Murmeln. Seit wann setzte sich eine Ravenclaw freiwillig neben einen Slytherin??

„George Weasley"

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf seinen Bruder erhob sich George und ging nach vorne. Wie Harry belustigt feststellte, war es sogar der richtige Bruder. Die Zwillinge hätten sich jedoch keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Georg hatte noch nicht einmal fünf Schritte gemacht, als der Hut den nächsten Namen rief.

„Fred Weasley"

Erleichtert grinsend sprang Fred auf und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen. Als sie dabei an Snape vorbeikamen, bemerkten sie dessen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck und grinsten schelmisch. Ein leicht verzweifelt wirkendes Augenrollen war ihre Antwort.

„Gloria Walk"

Da sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller in diesem Moment auf Gloria richtete, bemerkte niemand, wie Harry kurz zusammenzuckte. Er schien noch immer mit Interesse das Vorgehen in der Halle zu verfolgen, seine Augen schauten jedoch ins Leere.

In diesem Moment rief der Hut den nächsten Namen auf.

„Ha….Hannah Abott"

Am Lehrertisch wurden leicht verwirrte Blicke gewechselt, bevor die meisten mit den Schultern zuckten und sich wieder auf die Auswahl konzentrierten. Lediglich meerblaue und rabenschwarze Augen wechselten bedeutungsschwere Blicke, bevor auch sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne lenkten.

Harry wusste unterdessen gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Eben gerade hatte er noch in der Halle gesessen und innerlich gebetet. _Bitte, erwähle nicht mich. Bitte! Ich habe zu viel zu verheimlichen, zu viel zu TUN._ Im nächsten Augenblick schien ihn ein kleiner Stromschlag zu durchfahren. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, erblickte er nicht mehr die Große Halle, sondern… … Ja, wo war er denn eigentlich?

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

Stille antwortete ihm. Unruhig ließ Harry seinen Blick über die graue Masse wandern, die ihn umgab.

„Okay, Harry.", meinte er zu sich selbst. „Eine Faktenanalyse ist angesagt: Bis eben saßt du noch in der Großen Halle. Dann ein kurzer Schock, und du findest dich in einer wabernden, grauen Masse wieder."

Mit einem erneuten Blick auf seine Umgebung, runzelte er die Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Welche anscheinend weder unten noch oben hat."

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Schließlich stehst du auf etwas, nicht wahr?", meldete sich plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme.

Unruhig ließ Harry seinen Blick wandern, bis er schließlich den schemenhaften Umriss einer Person ausmachen konnte. Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen und fiel in eine lockere Abwehrhaltung.

„Wer bist du?", knurrte er dem Schemen entgegen.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht verraten.", kam die traurige Antwort.

„Kannst du mir dann wenigstens sagen, warum ich hier bin?" Harrys Laune sank immer weiter. Niemand verriet ihm je etwas. Okay, zugegebener Maßen war er selbst mit seinen Geheimnissen auch nie besonders offen. Aber das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren! Seine Magie griff seinen Ärger auf und begann unruhig ihn zu umkreisen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm seine Magie wieder in Griff zu bekommen und sich auf die Worte seines schattenhaften Gegenübers zu konzentrieren.

„Für den Moment nur so viel: Ich habe dich hier her geholt, weil du nicht ausgewählt werden wolltest. Jedoch will ich dich warnen. Es war deine Entscheidung nicht gewählt zu werden. Das was kommen MUSS, wird jedoch immer eintreten. Ob du es willst oder nicht."

Bevor Harry eine, wohl ziemlich unhöfliche, Antwort geben konnte, verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Verwirrt blinzelte er und vernahm plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes, der gerade den letzten Namen aufrief.

„Millicent Bulstrode"

Während der Hut in sich zusammenfiel und somit das Ende der Auswahl signalisierte, ließ Harry seinen noch immer leicht benommenen Blick diskret durch die Halle streifen. An den Sitzreihen der Auserwählten blieb er hängen und lächelte beruhigend, als er die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde sah. Er war etwas überrascht neben den Zwillingen auch Ron, Hermine und vor allem Neville zu sehen. Jedoch freute er sich eher für den schüchternen Jungen. Er hatte es wahrlich verdient auch einmal im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wurde damit die Aufmerksamkeit mal auf andere als ihn gelenkt? Hoffen konnte man schließlich immer!

In diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Meine lieben Schüler." Strahlend blaue Augen streiften durch die Halle. „Den bisher Ausgewählten steht ein erneuter kleiner Test an. Für diesen darf jedoch keiner, bis auf die Betreffenden in der Halle sein. Daher muss ich euch nun bitten die Halle zu verlassen."

Unwilliges und enttäuschtes Gemurmel brach aus, dass Dumbledore mit einem Schwenker seiner Hand zum Verstummen brachte.

„Alles was in der Halle hiernach geschehen wird, wird durch einen Zauber geschützt bleiben. Es hat also keinen Sinn die nachher Zurückkehrenden zu löchern. Die, die als Verteidiger würdig empfunden werden, werden in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses umziehen und extra Unterricht erhalten. Wundert euch also bitte nicht, wenn heute Abend ein paar Betten und Eigentümer gewisser Personen aus euren Schlafsälen verschwinden."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder, was für die Schüler das Zeichen war ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen.

Auch Harry reihte sich in die Schülermasse ein und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen die Große Halle. Gedankenverloren machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sollte er nun traurig oder froh sein?

‚_Einerseits muss ich mir jetzt keine Ausreden mehr einfallen lassen.'_, argumentierte er mit sich selbst. _‚Andererseits wird es etwas einsam sein. Aber ist das nicht genau, was ich wollte? Keine Lügen mehr, keiner, der durch mich in Gefahr gerät._

Entschlossen nickte er. Es konnte nur gut sein.

„Passwort"

Erstaunt blickte Harry auf und direkt in das Gesicht der fetten Dame. Wann war er denn den ganzen Weg hier herauf gekommen?

„Celdowa"

Schnell kletterte Harry durch das Portraitloch und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Glücklicherweise waren alle so mit den Geschehnissen vom Abendessen beschäftigt, dass ihn niemand bemerkte.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen atmete er erleichtert aus. Momentan war er wirklich nicht in der Stimmung mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Zudem hatte ihn diese Begegnung der dritten Art mehr abverlangt, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. So kam es, dass Harry schon lange im Bett lag und schlief, als Dean und Seamus später den Saal betraten und sich selber bettfertig machten.

_DasSonnenrad_

_DasSonnenrad_

Also. Ich muss mehreres loswerden. Zu aller erst: Das pairing wird ganz klassisch Harry/Draco. Das wollten fast alle, also bekommt ihr es auch. Ich kann euch aber gleich sagen, dass sich das erst langsam entwickeln wird. Sie werden nicht gleich die dicksten Freunde sein!

So, da ich das endlich losgeworden bin noch schnell etwas anderes: Meine Beta hat es (endlich, nach einem halben Jahr und nach einer Erpressung, dass ich für sie eine PoT-Story schreibe!!) geschafft dieses Kapitel und eine Übersicht der Charaktere durch zu sehen. Ich werde die Übersicht hochstellen, sobald ich sie habe.

Nochmals danke für alle Kommis, und ich hoffe auch neue! XP


End file.
